Yandere-chan
Ayano Aishi, known as Yanere-chan is the current leader of the Yandere Army and the main antagonist of Yen Reader the Yandere Killer. Her goal is to rejuvenate the Yanderes, eliminate Yen Reader the Yandere Killer and the Yandere Hunters, claim Senpai as her boyfriend, and rule the world as a female hierarchy. She is wanted by Interpol and countless anti-terror and international police organizations for crimes against the peace and cruelty of humans. She originates from the indie Yandere Simulator. History Yandere-chan was born in the late 1990's or early 2000's to a mother Yandere and a unknown father. Growing up, Yandere-chan learned the ways of the Yandere tradition from her mother to become the next leader of the Yandere Army, such as leadership, manipulating foes, gaining power, and seducing victims. When Yandere-chan entered Akademi High School, she was granted the title of "Princess" of the Yandere Army, and could lead them to attack and siege wherever, whenever. Appearance Yandere-chan is a young adult of Japanese heritage. She has fair skin, long black hair tied to a ponytail with bangs reaching her shoulders. She has a average feminine shape, sporting medium sized breasts and waist. She wears the traditional white and navy blue uniform skirt with a red scarf, a matching navy blue shirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Personality As suggested by her name, she will go every length to gain power and control others as well as force men to love her in which she calls "Senpai". She is the pure definition of a Yandere, relentless, lovesick, murderous, and display of insanity. As current leader of the Yandere Army, she is no different from any other except faster and more reckless. Despite being a strategist leader, she is very aggressive and cruel to her inferiors, punishing or even executing them for slacking on the job, abandoning their posts, failing to capture or detain Yen clones, and even killing defecting Yanderes. Yandere suffers froma varienty of mental illnesses. When she She also suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and anger issues. Abilities Yandere-chan has above average close range combat and firearm handling, and an expert at wielding bladed weapons such as knives and swords. She weilds a hidden wakazhasi hidden in her clothing. She is stealthy and a expert at concealing weapons, disposing evidence, hiding bodies, and luring victims into traps. Her most powerful ability is Yandere Vision, which allows her to gain a dynamic view of the world and the display of more color than normal. This is one of the most advanced powers that few Yanderes like her can weild. Her eye color turns bloody red while Yandere Vision is active She uses this ability to find and locate items of interest, sniff out victims, and tell apart from Yandere to Yandere. First encounter with the Yandere Killer Yandere-chan first encounter Yen Reader disguised as a visiting student on his mission to secure a VIP named Senpai at Akademi High School, Japan, in Chapter 10 Hunting Yandere-chan. At some point she bumped into Yandere Killer in the hallway, aggitating her. Yandere Killer was quick to intervine and apologize, politely asking the location of the nearest restroom. This confused Yandere-chan as Senpai slipped away. After she gave him directions, she rudely pushed him out of her way. Later she managed to sneak up behind a girl was was chatting with Senpai. She grabbed the girl and tried to slit her throat as Senpai became shellshocked, only to realize her knife was missing. She saw the Yandere Killer with her confiscated weapon, she released the girl and enaged in combat with the Yandere Killer as Senpai, the girl, and various students fled the scene. Yandere Killer took off his disguise, not only shocking Yandere-chan about the man who slaughter countless sisters of hers, but also angering about not knowing about the new generation of deadlier Yandere Hunters. The two butted heads, using school equipment and chair stools as makeshift clubs. Yandere-chan easily rivaled him in hand to hand combat, yet the two took the same amount of brunt per hit. In the climax of the brawl, she lunged at him and they rolled down the hill towards the sidewalk until they collided into a fire hydrant. Yandere Killer missed but Yandere-chan took the full blow, breaking her ankle and injuring her. She attempted to run away towards the street as Yandere Killer ran after her. She escaped by leaping into a open manhole. After marking his words, Yandere Killer kicked the manhole closed in anger. At some point shortly after she escaped back to her base as the law did a search for her. She was forced to spend time in the medical unit due to her broken ankle after her 1st defeat with the Yandere Killer. While recovering she frequently questioned her double agent informent, Info-chan, about Yandere Killer’s whereabouts. When Info-chan left Yandere-chan swore to rid of Yandere Killer as well as a unknown assassin pursueing her and threatening her Yanderes once she fully recovered.